pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Training: Juju Jungle Course
"'''Training: Juju Jungle Course" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji' Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "''Jak daleko zajdziesz bez limitu czasowego? Rozbij przeszkody, by otrzymać nagrody. Przebij się przez kamienne monumenty na twej drodze i zdąż też w czasie...thumb|Tło misji Jest to trening, pojawiający się zamiast misji Exploring the Juju Jungle. Nie jest on misją fabularną, możemy go przechodzić kiedy i ile razy chcemy. Ma on ograniczenie czasowe: jeśli nie dojdziemy do końca w określonym czasie, dostaniemy określone nagrody. Tak naprawdę jednak nie chodzi to, by dojść, ale o to, by zajść jak najdalej. Misji tej nie można przegrać.thumb|Środkowe tło misji Taktyka *W początkowych fazach gry niszczenie przeszkód jest dość trudne. **Misja ta jednak nie posiada podnoszonego poziomu trudności. Z czasem stanie się ona bardzo łatwa do przejścia. **Jeżeli podejdziemy zbyt blisko, pociski Yariponów będą przelatywały nad przeszkodami. *Musimy rozwalać dużo kamiennych przeszkód. Do tego przydadzą się Robopony i Dekapony (zwłaszcza Heros). *Nie grozi Naszym jednostkom nic złego, więc najlepiej jest nastawić się ofensywnie. **Można też użyć Cudu Siły. *Dobrze jest zabrać wiele jednostek dystansowych (zwłaszcza Yumiponów), by zdobyć więcej Ka-Ching z Żołędzi. *Największą ilość nagród jaką możemy zdobyć to: materiały: Kamienie i patyki (oraz dwa inne, lepszej jakości materiały jako nagrody), Ka-Ching, oraz czapka Pana Pakapona (czyli odblokowanie tej minigry). *Ciekawostką jest fakt, że gdy użyjemy Cudu, na czas jego odśpiewywania zatrzyma się nasze ograniczenie czasowe. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu, gdy my zaczynamy i maszerujemy przed siebie ukarze nam się wiadomość: Oto święta kraina Wielkiego Patapona... '' ''Po pierwsze, sprawdź swą moc... '' Pierwszym co napotkamy jest Szyld. Szyld: ''Witaaaam! Teraz uczyń się najlepszym! Im szybciej to zrobisz... Tym lepsza będzie nagroda! Gdy mija "okrągła" liczba czasu, pokazuje nam się wiadomość, ile czasu pozostało. Na początku ujrzymy pięć kamiennych górek; wśród nich rosną słoneczniki; jeśli przypadkowo uderzymy kwiat podczas ataku wypadną z niego Ka-Ching (ale nie da się atakować kwiatu wprost). Po rozwaleniu kamieni mozemy iść dalej. Na naszej drodze stoi duża kamienna góra. Po jej rozwaleniu ukaże nam się stojący za nią Szyld.thumb|Ołtarz, z którego wypadnie czapka Pakapona Szyld:'' Witam! '' Jeśli przyspieszysz swój zastęp, zniszczysz głazy i płoty kilkoma atakami! Dalej stoją cztery drewniane przeszkody. Są małe i trudne do trafienia, ale łatwo je rozwalić. Za nimi stoi ołtarzyk; po jego rozwaleniu wypadnie z niego czapka Pana Pakapona. (Przy następnych przejściach zamiast ołtarzyka będzie skrzynia, z której wypadnie wysokiej jakości materiał.) Nieco dalej stoi kolejny Szyld. Szyld: Przeszedłeś długą drogę, Dzieciaczku! Masz dobre tempo kroku! Więc jeśli pracowałeś, by to zrobić... co za PAPARAPAA!! '' ''Sprawię, że łatwiej będzie niszczyć kamienie! Za Szyldem stoi stosik kamieni, a za nim skrzynia, z której wypadnie materiał. Dalej dojdziemy do dwóch małych, kamiennych murków, za którymi stoi duży kamienny mur, który trudno rozwalić. Nad nimi wisi mnóstwo żołędzi, jeśli mamy dużo żołnierzy dalekiego zasięgu możemy je rozwalić, dzięki czemu zyskamy nieco Ka-Ching. Nieco dalej stoi kolejny Szyld, a za nim sześć kamiennych górek. Szyld:'' Dokonałeś tego znów! Dobry w tym jesteś!'' Jesteś prawie na miejscu! Osiągniesz cel, dostaniesz jeszcze "Skrzynię Skarbów"! Za kamieniami stoi już znacznik i to koniec misji. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Treningi Kategoria:Encyklopedia